Anchor in the Storm
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: A missing moment between AotC and RotS, War-Era. Padme's need for her Husband is a scar in her soul. Until he comes home. First shot at smutty goodness, so be kind.


Disclaimer: George Lucas's work, my imagination. Proven to be quite dangerous 

Author's Note: With undying love comes undying need to delve deeper (NOT an Inception pun, I swear!)

As I look at the bright blue sea,

I would give anything to have you here with me,

You are anchor in the storm.

It is you who takes my heart

Ever faithful, ever true.

I feel safe inside your arms,

When I am yours nothing on earth could make me feel,

This love we have forever real.

As I hold you close in my arms,

I see within your eyes,

All I could ever need.

In our hearts we kiss and feel all of life which is real,

You are my anchor in the storm.

In my sleep I know you are near

Your name is on my lips

Like a sweet sound I need to hear

You are my greatest love

Forever near

You are my anchor in the storm,

I would go anywhere you be.

You give me comfort, I can see

My love, best friend, and everything until the end

We sail to difference lands

Never let me go again.

Written by: Linda Ann Henry

There was a war raging in the stars. Everyone had to acknowledge it. She knew she had to acknowledge it, but she didn't have to like it.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker stared out at the night sky. The stars weren't visible from her Coruscant apartment, despite towering over the city, the lights blocked out the sky. The sky that her husband risked his life for every day and with his risks came his estrangement.

"_..Anakin Skywalker, in another feat of bravery, saved the university of Mrsst from a bombing when he risked his own life to take down the enemy vessel, no word yet on his condition.._" She couldn't hold it in and sobbed into her hand.

She had remember what he told her, _Every time I risk my life they give me leave. Means I can come home.. the more I'm injured the more time.._ she had scolded him for the lightness he had taken his injuries. She gasped and wept on each scar and burn on his beautiful body.

Anakin's body was something songs should be written on. The long lean lines of hard muscles that worked effortlessly and efficiently. She never felt more safe then when being held in his arms.

Her eyes glanced at the few constellations that were visible through the glaring light from the City below. The dark of the night sky comforting her. The darkness held their secrets, it held their tender moments and told no one. Each forbidden kiss, each tender touch, moans of pleasure, words of love. She had promised herself that she would stay strong.

She had not seen her husband in six weeks and her entire body ached with that thought. Her heart was ragged and tender, her soul was stretched thin and her nerves were on edge. The news continued running in the background, the patter of the bravery of the troops, this War Act or that Protection Act that was being voted on that day in the Senate, it didn't go in depth about Anakin again, for which she was eternally grateful. None of it mattered anymore, because the love of her life was risking his life, again and again.

"Milady?" Padmé waved her hand to Dormé.

"I'm fine. You're dismissed, have a good night." She heard Dormé's feet patter off, leaving her, once again, alone.

Her own arms encircled her waist and she shivered at the chilled air. She had half a mind to go and grab a shawl, or she could go and attempt to sleep. Neither would make her feel better. She felt her mind drift and she continued to shiver until two warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. "It's inordinately cold out. Even for you." The soft timber of a familiar voice warmed her immediately.

"Anakin!" she turned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He turned his head and his flesh hand buried itself in her loose chestnut hair.

"I've missed you so much Padmé." She didn't say anything, letting her emotions tell him her story of longing and sadness. They stood like that for a long time, her arms wrapped around him attempting to meld her body with his, so they would never have to part again. Her heart singing once more. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Anakin leaned back and looked deep into her face.

She had realised quickly that the innocent nineteen year old she had married was gone. The cerulean blue eyes were hard and sad, they had seen so much death and had come to terms with so much heartache that never again would they hold the innocent glean of naivety. She mourned the loss, but was grateful that she had only lost so little. There were insurmountable deaths because of this war. She was thankful every time he came home, every time she got her Ani back.

"How long are you home?"

"Depends on how long I can play traumatized." His impish smile was one she basked in. It reminded her of Home. Of warm summer evenings and lazy afternoons in the sun.

"The great Hero with No Fear traumatized? They'll be shipping you out in the morning.." She scowled, but was smiling through. "We'll need to find a waterfall.." She teased.

His chuckle was warm and heartening. "Now you're just being cruel. My wounded ego." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"I'll kiss it better." She said, her own voice growing husky, a tone that she only acquired when her brown eyes darkened and her heart started racing.

He decided the pace was too slow and picked her up by her tiny waist and kissed her, carrying her back to the bed. He placed her on the covers with the tenderness that one would show to an infant, cupping her head he placed a kiss on the heated flesh of her neck. She moaned appreciatively and her hands went to his tunic, her fingers hungrily digging for flesh.

When she reached the bottom of the many layers she sighed an appreciative sigh as her small hands traced the large muscles and the steely strength. She had no doubt that he could kill with these arms, with those hands, but she had also seen them so gentle she had been brought to tears.

She was seated on the bed and he was attempting to remove the complicated buttons and snaps. "Blast. I have half a mind to just cut it." She rolled her eyes and giggled, offering her own efficient hands to the mêlée. Together they had it undone and they stood, her dress falling to a pool at her feet.

In the beginning, on their wedding night, she had covered her arms over her body, embarrassed and ashamed, but he had shown such devotion, such worship that she didn't bother covering her body anymore. She enjoyed watching the expressions of love and lust cross his face.

She watched his features contort and the awe seep in, the look that made her feel so loved inside and out. She loved the way his lips parted as he stared at her, the way his eyes dilated, the way his hands reached out to gently traced down her curves as if he didn't believe they existed.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder, and another on her neck, and another just below her ear, causing her to moan when he found the spot that always elicited a physical response from her. She traced her hands up his strong shoulders and buried them in his long blond curls.

"I've missed you something terrible Ani."

"I'm incomplete without you, Mrs. Skywalker." That grin always sent a shockwave through her. They were laying across the bed, her feet hanging over the edge. His placed open mouth kisses down her neck, between her breasts, pausing at her hips and carrying on to her engorged core.

His eyes met with hers as he blew at the opening folds causing her racing breaths come in shorter pants, her hands clenching the bedspread beneath her. She wanted to close her eyes and bask in the sensation, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. His flesh hand dove in and her thought's went out the window as she clenched her eyes and arched her back.

"Anakin…" She sighed and his breathy laugh was deep and husky.

"I've missed you too, my love." His hand pumped her until she was incapable of words. The breathy sounds of need were all that she could manage as his mouth feasted on her swollen nub. All reason was gone, only sensations remained. Her legs clamped down on his shoulders as he drove her higher and higher, but never letting her go over the edge. Her whimpering became pleads, the agonizing ecstasy was too much after the drought and she was reduced to begging.

She nearly started crying at the lost of contact as he moved up, kissing the apex where her shoulder met her neck, he pushed his long hard length into her in one thrust, hitting the small point. She screamed at the tsunami that overcame her. She shuddered and shook in his arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure hit her in an endless storm.

She had just barely come down from the last orgasm when he began thrusting into her again. He was pressing against the small spot deep inside that caused her toes to curl and her heels to dig further into the small of his back. His pace was far too slow for her liking but she knew her demands would only make him slow more.

She cupped his face and he kissed the palm of her hand before she threaded her fingers in his blond curls and pulled his face to her for deep lingering kiss.

She could feel the building heat and knew it wouldn't take much, the way his brow was furrowed and his muscle were clenched she knew he wasn't far off. She squeeze her muscles around him and was rewarded with a beastly growl that set him off. The slow lingering pace became a furious speed. He drove himself so deep she swore he was touching her heart.

Her own toes curled and she felt herself once again diving off the edge and this time she took him with her. He pressed his mouth against her, swallowing her cries of rapture, and she muffling his bellow as she felt the warm rush inside her.

He collapsed against her, the muscles in his arms still quivering. She wrapped her arms around him, his heavy body pinning her to the mattress below. All her senses were full of him, his spicy scent mingled with the musky smell, his warm body that was scorching, the short breaths that ruffled her hair, the soft supple skin under her hands that were marred by her claw marks that were red and raw.

After a few moments, he shifted, their coupling disconnected. She mourned the loss momentarily as he rolled to his back and pulled her into his arms, dropping a kiss in her hair. "Are you ok Angel?" He said quietly.

"Much better, now." She said softly. She nuzzled the hard muscle under her cheek and was rewarded with a groan. She felt detached to her body that was tingling and felt fiery from their passion that burnt and scalded her soul.

They laid in silence and she felt herself falling asleep, but she didn't want to. She wanted to savor every moment she had with him, their time together so fleeting, so brief. "I was on Naboo two weeks ago." She said quietly, she felt boneless and his breathing had evened out, but she sensed he was still awake, like her, not wanting to miss a second.

"I couldn't go to the Lake country, not without you. I wouldn't be able to sleep in that bed now without you. The Queen wanted to discuss politics and get my opinion on a few things. While I was there, I saw this little boy and he looked so much like you my heart ached. I caught myself before I called out and couldn't help but wonder about the boy the entire time. On my way home I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of if I had called him by your name, he would have given me the strangest look." She sighed, "I see you everywhere."

"There's this flower on Ossus." He said, "It only blooms in the sun and it's petals are this most beautiful shade of pink. It reminded me of the colour your cheeks blush." He paused for a moment, "I think it's called Asyr. Anyway, I had grabbed a kip while Obi Wan was trying to figure out how to get past their front lines and something woke me up just as the sun was rising. My face was almost buried in this flower right in front of me, I hadn't seen it when I had laid down but when I opened my eyes, there it was, and I watched it bloom. It is, quite possibly, the second most beautiful thing in this entire universe."

"Oh? Only the second?" She said.

"Angels' win every contest." She smirked and looked him in the eye.

"Oh Anakin." He kissed her deeply and she sighed. Finally succumbing to her fatigue she felt him draw the blankets over her shoulder and tuck her in, his arms holding her tightly to him.

They were blessed with three days while Obi Wan was recovering from partial deafness as a result of the explosion, by the third day her heart was once again full of him, having him attending to her 'security' throughout the day and attending to all her other needs through the night.

But it was never permanent.

She held back her tears as she waved them off, R2 chirping as he hovered for a moment, his hand resting on the cockpit screen. Then just as quickly as he had flown in, he zipped off. Back to protect the Stars.

A week later a delivery droid appeared at her Office. "Sign here." It said, she glanced at the obscure box. Signing the pad, the Droid placed the box on her desk and she opened it. There was a card just inside that warmed her from tip to toe.

_Only the second most beautiful thing in the universe. All my love - A_

The pot held a bundle of pale pink flowers that were in full bloom.


End file.
